


【授翻】当UT/US/UF/SFR/SF/HT骨兄弟发现你在练习如何邀请他们上床时，会有什么反应

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader
Kudos: 8





	【授翻】当UT/US/UF/SFR/SF/HT骨兄弟发现你在练习如何邀请他们上床时，会有什么反应

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/660697) by absurdmagesins. 



注意：是乙女向，骨头X你，有一点点色

Ask：骨头们的恋人想约骨头上床的时候总觉得有点尴尬，有一次，骨头偶然听到你在给自己打气，比如“来吧！你可以说出口的！跟着我一起念：想看我的奶子吗？！调情很简单！！！你能做到！！"

原杉  
他噗嗤笑出声来。虽然他不是故意偷看，也不想取笑你，但他真没想到能看着这个画面。Sans试图告诉你，他没想拿你寻开心，可他实在憋不住笑，一头栽倒在地。

原帕  
Papyrus的脸色有点发橙。他把头探进房间表示，你已经很擅长调情了，至少他从未对此感觉不满。

蓝莓  
从门后探出头来，兴高采烈地问：“我是不是还能摸摸它们？"脸上挂着天真的傻笑。

烟枪  
他死了，你杀了他。他是被笑死的，临终前的笑声里满是nyeh heh heh heh，只有他在发自内心地狂笑时，你才能听到这种发音。说真的，他从来没想过你会这么练习。

Boss  
他微微脸红，然后低声笑了，眼窝也有点可爱地眯了起来。Boss通常不这样笑，不幸的是你没能亲眼目睹。不过他确实觉得你是这个星球上最逗人喜欢的小家伙。

Fell  
你甚至都没发觉他在听，直到走进客厅时看到他坐在地上喘着气，笑出满眼泪花。由于笑得太过厉害，他无法呼吸，连爬都爬不起来。你今天结结实实地逗到了他。

紫莓  
悄悄走到你身后，用胳膊揽住你的腰，在你耳边低声说：“我永远都想看。”

财迷  
哦，哇哦。你不该让他听到的，这是你人生中最糟糕的疏漏。财迷当时咯咯笑了很久，从那以后，他时常在公共场合大喊：“我能看看你的奶子吗？"

红莓  
大步跨进房间，以迅雷不及掩耳之势出现在你身后，你的胸部被他抓在了手里。他在你耳边笑道：“我觉得这样好多了。你说呢，宝贝？"

大狗  
在你演练的时候，他实际上就在房间里。大狗有一种神奇的能力，不管在什么场合，他都能瞬间抹消自己的存在，假如他不想让你知道他本人在这里，你就没法察觉。然而，当你说出那句话的时候，他自动解除了隐身术。因为他笑得太大声了，而且，你平时很难在他脸上看到如此真心实意的笑容。

Horror  
他听到你说的话，温和地笑了笑。你既可爱又努力，他不想让你觉得尴尬，所以他走开了。Horror会尽量忘记这个小插曲，所以，你要是真的对他说出排练内容，他会很惊讶。

Sugar  
他无声地微笑着，颧骨泛起淡淡的橙色。你愿意为他如此尝试，他非常感动，这在某种程度上也激励了他做出改变。他会尽力变得更开放，不再过度怀疑自己的身体。

红酒  
他径直踏入房间，吓得你打了个激灵。红酒神色自若地走过来坐下，翘起了腿。他向你勾起嘴角，眼神里充满了捕食者的侵略性：“那就让我看看，我亲爱的。”

咖啡  
他站在门外害羞地笑笑。咖啡不想贸然闯进来，让你难堪，但他确实偷偷地守在门外，想听听你还会说出什么惊人之语。你真是太可爱了。


End file.
